


The bathtub

by Yo_boiii



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bathtub, Cute, Dirk - Freeform, Edgy, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Meme, Smut, Todd - Freeform, dirkgently, gaysex, maleonmale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_boiii/pseuds/Yo_boiii
Summary: It's a tad bit saucy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fan girls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fan+girls).



This takes place after they've solved the case and Dirk and Todd have gone back to Todd's apartment for a few things. This is about an hour before the diner scene. 

"Man, I haven't bathed since the beginning of the week."'Todd told Dirk exhausted.

"Well who needs hygiene when ones solving one of the biggest cases of this century, in fact we're going to be headline news. ' Dirk Gently's holistic detective agency solve the mystery of Lydia Spring' I can see it now Todd, isn't that amaz- " Dirk was cut short from the banging of the closing bathroom door and the soon sound of running water. 

Todd was half asleep as he placed one foot inside his now ran bath. He made a slight pleasurable noise as the warm water touched his skin. He then pushed himself up and slumped himself in the full tub. His mind trailed back to the events that had happened in this past week, it had been the first time in a while that Todd was able to hear himself think however this uncommon act was shortly interrupted by his bathroom door re-opening, to reveal Dirk standing proudly in the frame.

"Why are you naked!?" Todd shouted questioning the taller man.

"That is a very good question Todd. I, myself am still very puzzled on why we get naked to bathe, but then wash our clothes separately. I think it was save so much time to just bathe with our clothes on and get two jobs done in one." 

"That's not what I'm asking you moron! Why are you naked in my bathroom? And whilst you know I'm here?" Todd said, growing more angry with every passing second.

"Well now that's actually two different questions, which I do believe have the same answer Todd and that's simply... I haven't bathed since the beginning of the week either." 

"So you expect me to just give you my bath." 

"No, of course not! Just pull your legs up to your chest and scoot up and I'll get in the other end." Dirk suggested with an innocent smile on his face.

"Can't you just wait until after I'm done?" Todd sighed.

"Ah yes I could, however we are meeting Farah at that diner in less than an hour, so I wouldn't have much time." Dirk said with a pouty, childlike look.

"Fine." Todd murmured bringing his legs up to his chest. To then see Dirk scoot over to the tub. Whilst Dirk was getting in ,Todd was eye level with a certain area on his body, he was utterly shocked as Dirk is a slender build but he certainly was not lacking in girth or length somewhere else.   
Todd grabbed a few bubbles and placed it over himself as he didn't want Dirk to judge him on his relatively small cock. 

After a few silent minuets had passed, Todds already tinny tub felt like it was getting smaller and smaller, then Dirks voice suddenly echoed around the room. 

"Hey why don't we play eye spy? You Americans play this too don't you? Okay eye spy with my little eye something beginning with 'B'."

"Bubbles?"

"Well yes, Todd you are certainly the best assistant I've ever had. So quick."

"Right I'm done with this now." Todd said fed up and as he went to leave he pulled up his hand but grazed it over something he shouldn't have. "Dirk are you hard?" 

Dirk didn't say anything but his cheeks went a deep shade of Crimson. 

"Holy shit Dirk are you gay?...And do you like me?"

"Todd you know how I feel about multiple questions, but yes....and yes." Dirk fell silent after he said these words. "Ahh." The silence was interrupted by a noise Dirk had never made before, a moan.   
Dirk looked down to see Todds hand wrapped around his own cock underneath the water and multiple bubbles.

"Todd are you gay...and do you like me?" Dirk questioned confused.

"No, I'm bi and not particularly but hey you've followed me around all week you know for yourself I have no one to hold let alone touch so, I guess this is just a little bit of fun for me, Dirk gently." Todd grinned and continued to play with Dirks erection. His hand was moving in time to Dirks breaths going up and down and playing with the pressure in which he held Dirks member.

" The waters getting in the way, sit here." Todd said tapping the edge of the bath.   
Dirk followed these commands and was now fully exposed with only his ankles and feet now covered by the safety of the water. Todd looked up at Dirk making sure he had eye contact before he wrapped his mouth around Dirks fully exposed dick. Todd was on all fours half buried in water, but this did not stop him from breaking eye contact with Dirk and frantically moving his head up and down.

Whilst Todd was still sucking Dirks dick, and the room was filled with heavy panting noises and slight moans. Todd then took it upon himself to take his own hand and start fingering himself for later. He knew he couldn't be on top especially when you compared the two men together.

"Ah... Todd..remove...your mouth..." Dirk struggled to say and with that he came, however Todd was not quick enough to remove his mouth and was then filled up with Dirks cum. Todd swallowed.

"Is that normal?" Dirk asked.

"Depends." Todd replied as he then grabbed the taller man and pulled him back I tot he tub, which made water over spill and land on the tiles. Todd climbed onto the larger man who was now lying down underneath him. 

"You've done this before right?" Todd asked worryingly.

"Nope. But I'm always happy to learn." 

Todd signed as his hand reached for Dirks dick and placed it against his entrance. He met dirks eyes again and with that he pushed down on Dirks dick with a bit of force and Dirks cock with a slight bit of water was now inside him. 

"Wow." Both men said. There eyes then locked again, as Derk was watching Todd bounce up and down creating small waves in the tub. Even though it felt amazing, something was not quite right. 

'We haven't kissed'. Todd thought.

And with that Todd leaned down so he was practically lying on Dirks chest when their lips touched. Dirk was a sloppy kisser but he didn't hold back, their tongues were intertwining and they were panting within the kiss. Dirk was still thrusting in and out of Todd when both men had reached their limits. They came.

Todd was lying on Dirks chest with the now Luke warm water swaying around them.

"So what does this mean for us?" Dirk asked out of breath.

"I have no idea." Todd got up and out the bath. "Now hurry up and get dressed though we need to meet Farah."


End file.
